


Innuendo

by runawaygypsy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy





	Innuendo

"I can't believe they're making a movie from my book," I think excitedly as I'm sitting on stage. The lights aren't on me yet, but I'm pleased that I chose the outfit I feel best in to wear. I had doubts, but my best friend convinced me to wear it. I reach down and smooth out the velvet skirt. The corset bodice of my jacket is holding smoothly to my waist and the white collared shirt adds just enough professionalism that it doesn't look costumey. 

They are set to talk to me. I can hear the host start to introduce me to the audience both in the studio and at home. I stand up, make my way to the side of the stage and smile broadly when my name is said. Confidently, I stride out on stage and wave. I take my seat next to the host and answer all his questions, laughing appropriately as needed.

He says that they have the premier announcement today: who will be in the movie. I'm giddy with excitement because even I have no idea. The first name he lists, my main character, is Tom Hiddleston. My heart is in my throat. The literary gods have smiled on me because that is exactly who that character is based upon. 

The audience stands and applauds and suddenly, there he is, walking out on stage. I can't stand. My knees are weak. Tom sits next to me, greets me with a warm smile, takes my hand and kisses the back of it. A tingle runs up and down my spine. I'm sure I am blushing, but I am somehow not only able to smile back, but to congratulate him. 

The host asks Tom some questions and asks me more. I'm able to answer what I need to and the fact that the sexiest man on the planet is sitting next to me begins to bother me less. Until the next actor is introduced. I don't think Tom realizes that the camera is still on us, or that we are visible in the monitors, but I see him do sideways glance at my cleavage, and it's not just a tiny peek, it's a lingering look. My senses are on overload now. I want to call him out on it, but I don't want to embarrass him.

While we are being interviewed with all the stars in attendance, I decide to file it away and enjoy myself. I get so relaxed that, while I am laughing, my hand flies out and rests on Tom's thigh. Stopping for a moment, our eyes lock. "Oh, I'm so sorry," I whisper as I pull my hand back, hoping no one else saw that.

"You can put your hand anywhere you like," Tom whispers back.

My natural tendency to be a dirty minded smart-ass kicks in and instead of blushing and giggling, I lean close to his ear and hiss, "Better be careful, I might just hold you to that." He flashes me a wicked grin.

As soon as our segment is done, the show goes to commercial and we are all excused. As we are heading out, Tom corners me. "Would you like to catch dinner with me, tonight?" he asks.

I'm relieved he didn't say anything about what happened on stage and let out a sigh. "Sure," I answer. 

He smiles. "Great! I'll meet you outside."

I head to the dressing room to grab my coat and my purse and then outside. The night is cool, rainy, your usual Seattle weather, and it's dark. I'm reveling in the moisture hitting my face when Tom steps outside and wraps his arms around me. "Tom!" I shriek in surprise.

"A girl who loves the rain," he says. "Just my kind of girl."

Unable to hold in the snide comment, I chide, "Not like you need weather like this to make a girl wet." 

Maybe it is my serious delivery, or the fact that I widened my eyes when I said it, but he stops for a moment and then leans close to my ear. "Apparently not."

I turn my head to look at him and am caught by his eyes. He licks his lip and his mouth is upon mine, lips working in tandem, tongue gently nudging my mouth open. I moan a little louder than I intend to and I hear a low chuckle from his throat. The sensations running through me because of this are immediate and overwhelming and I push away just for a moment. "I can't breathe," I gasp.

Tom is concerned. With furrowed brows, he apologizes. "I'm sorry," he stammers, "From our little dialogue there, I thought you would be receptive to that."

I smile and turn to wrap my arms around his neck. "You took me by surprise," I say. "Next time, warn me." He is stunned and slack jawed. Now it's my turn as I pull him to me and kiss him every bit as passionately as he kissed me.

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. I can feel him growing hard against me and I'm thrilled even more. I grind against him. His kisses move to my neck and I hear him growl, "Or we could just forgo dinner..."

"Your place, or mine?" I ask breathlessly. 

"Which is closer?" His hands move down my backside.

My mind is a haze. "Yours," is all I can think.

He hails a cab and we are whisked away, taken on a five minute ride to his hotel. He grasps my hand as we make our way to his room, stopping every so often to kiss. We have a dilemma. We want to prolong this moment, but we can't wait to get our hands on each other and each second feels like torture. Beautiful torture.

When Tom finally gets the door open, we fall inside, crashing against the wall and letting the door slam behind us. The room is dark, save the illumination of street lights, but we don't care. His hands are immediately working the various clasps and closures of my clothing and mine are working furiously on his. We get the essentials off, his pants and my jacket and panties. Our shirts are unbuttoned, chests exposed, but that's a far as we get before he hikes my skirt up, grasps my ass and pulls me up, slamming himself into me with a groan of pleasure.

I wrap myself around him and we are liplocked. I keen at the sensation of being filled so quickly, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I writhe against him as he thrusts needfully into me, each movement shooting sparks through my entirety. I'm well on my way to my peak and the harder he fucks me, the faster it approaches.

I run my fingers through his hair and lean my head back against the wall. He kisses my throat, trails to my collarbone and nibbles at the flesh near my shoulder. This pushes me over the edge. I am pumping against him, arching my back and moaning his name while my entire being is transformed into molten flesh. As I cum, my walls clamp around him, and growls ferally, "Fuck." I am wracked with my paroxysms of orgasm only to feel him pushing the boundaries of his own. I feel him explode in heat and desire, grinding into me harder than before and this, trailing on my own, spurs another and I am drowned in the sound of my own voice screaming and panting his name. 

Once we are stilled, he pulls himself from me and let's me down, but I am still pinned against the wall. He kisses my nose. "I don't know about you, but I haven't quite worked up enough of an appetite for dinner yet," he says, his chest still heaving.

I think we have a ways to go before we are hungry for anything but each other.


End file.
